The present invention relates to a device for assembling cable trunking on a motor vehicle body component.
It involves positioning a trunking by means of clip-fitting to the wall of a motor vehicle body component, in particular a bodywork pillar, such as a B-pillar or a windscreen pillar. In order to hide the cables which it is necessary to pass along these pillars, it is known to clip-fit to the wall a cable trunking which is constituted by a C-shaped profile-member. The trunking is in principle clip-fitted so as to move into abutment without any play with a surface transverse to the trunking, in particular with the roof trim in the case of a bodywork pillar. One problem which is encountered is that the trunkings which are clip-fitted are often positioned in an imprecise manner with respect to this roof trim and leave a visible play or, even when they are correctly positioned at initial assembly, the vibrations of the bodywork during driving end up moving the trunking and creating an unattractive play.